Legend of the Dragons: Volume 1 Crimson Tears
by One-Eyed-Wannabe
Summary: Yami tells the story of his High Priests love Jono, a slave boy. How did such a couple come about and just how well did their love fair? SxJ Yami's POV AU Yaoi Mpreg
1. Prologue

Summary- Yami tells the story of his High Priests love- Jono, a slave boy. How did sucha couple come about and justhow welldid their love fair?

Pairings- SxJ YYxY

Warnings- AU Yaoi Mpreg

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I would be too young to watch it D

Legend of the Dragons: Volume 1- Crimson Tears

Joey yawned and flopped down at the desk he was sharing with Yami. "Sorry, I don't think I can do anymore tonight." He muttered sleepily staring up apologetically at the former Pharaoh. "It's okay Joey, besides it's not as though I'm _forcing_ you into learning Ancient Egyptian." He chuckled softly running his hands through the limp teen's silky hair. "Y'know, maybe I should give it up. I mean, I really do want to learn but I just seem to be useless at it. Just like everything else…" He trailed off sadly.

"Oh, come on. You can already speak and write the entire language roughly and you've only been doing this for a month!" Yami exclaimed, exasperated by his friends lack of confidence. Joey looked up at him grumpily. "Oh please, look at me! All you guys have these cool powers and halves and stuff. Hell, even _Kaiba_ has a past life! I'm just some _ordinary_ guy hanging around for no reason."

"Oh, Joey! Don't be silly, you had a past life too! How do you think you've learnt so much, so quickly?" Yami chuckled shaking his head affectionately.

"Yeah, tell me about me then." Joey challenged disbelievingly.

"Fine, you were a slave by the name of Jono. When you first came to my palace you crossed paths with my High Priest. You two got along about as well as you do now, at first anyway." Yami smirked. Joey looked up, mildly interested.

"Really? Wait a minute… what exactly do you mean by _'at first'?"_

"Well, after a while you guys started to get quite _friendly_ with each other." He said, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, yeah right. Look, if your gonna lie to me at least make it believable will you?" Joey growled glaring.

"If I was lying I would've said someone like Tristan." Yami scoffed. Joey still looked suspicious. "You even bore his child." He added, chuckling softly at the blondes wide eyes. "Say what! You mean not only was I his lover I was female?" Joey exclaimed. Yami shook his head and Joey choked. "Wha… but how?" He spluttered.

"So _now_ you believe me." The Pharaoh teased the furiously blushing boy.

"I know when your not lying, but let me tell you no matter what happened then is _does not_ mean it will happen again!"

"Did I say it would?" He was met with a series of embarrassed splutters.

Yugi appeared at the doorway, awakened by the noise, looking up at his best friend and lover with suspicious eyes. "What did you say to him?" Yami's eyes widened innocently.

"Me, aibou?" Yugi glared. "Fine… I was telling him about Jono and Seto." He admitted reluctantly. Yugi's eyes brightened and he hurried to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Wait for me!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

"Please tell me you aren't serious about all this." Joey begged weakly.

"Oh, I'm serious." Yami smirked; Joey sighed and flopped down once more in defeat. After an eternal wait Yugi returned with the coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Here you go, sugar with milk, milk and milk." Yugi stated taking one of the milk coffees for himself. Both Yami and Joey reached for their respective cups, eyes widening in disgust at their first sips. "Wrong cup." Joey winced, spitting out the bitter fluid.

"Joey! How much sugar do you need?" Yami gasped swilling down the sickly drink with his own drink.

"Five." Yugi answered deadpan expression on his face.

"_Five?_" Yami spluttered. Joey blushed under his shocked gaze.

"Er… weren't you gonna tell us about how me and Kaiba got together?" The blush deepened, if that was possible. Yami nodded and stared at his audience, keeping them in suspense for a few moments longer before beginning his tale. He switched between the uncomfortable gaze of the blonde and the wide, anticipating eyes of his Hikari. He smiled softly, munching slowly on a biscuit this had always been his aibou's favourite. He sighed, taking a final sip of his coffee before beginning the events of the ancient past and history of Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler.

"Well I suppose it all began when a new group of slaves arrived at my palace one mid July morning…" The Pharaoh began a faraway look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: L.J: Hey- didn't get time to put any notes in the last chappie (or prologue) but here you go!) Welcome to Legend of the Dragons! A series of tales about, love and hate, trust and betrayal, light and... :Rianna hits over head: OWWWWWWW! WTF was that for!

Rianna: You were getting on everyones nerves.

L.J: Hmmph, since when did you pop up on fic notes anyway?

Rainna: I am the spirit of the Millenium Bracelet, I am your Yami and blah, blah, blah... :rolls eyes:

LJ: Be nice! Anyways... reveiws! Thankyou everyone! Rianna- since you're here you might as well.

Rianna:growls: Fine- Thanks to-

**Len-** Glad you like the fic but judging from the twitching and shaking I think you may need medical help- my Hikari does as well so maybe I can arrange for you to go together...

L.J: I told you to be nice!

Rianna: Fine... You rock Len:grins: But please in future do not shake the Hikari- it suffers from mental breakdowns

L.J: SHUT UP!

Rianna:coughs: Anyways... Heres the next chappie for ya Len!

**Sacred Phoenix Of Nephyts** - See! She's updated! And after three days, this is her first time not doing one-shots so this will probably be total shit... :L.J glares: shit loaded with fun that is!

**Jenn120- **L.J thinks it rocks you find it interesting! Wait... you love it! This is_ L.J_ wring here FFS! MMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHSSSSSS:is gagged:

L.J: **Skippys Cat** Of course Joey is smarter than he lets on! Here's the next chappie- reformatted for ya too! D Hope you enjoy!

Sorry, about my Yami. I will not let her respond to my reveiws again untill she learns to be good. Now read, enjoy and R&R! I will be nice- it's my Yami who's evil and mean! Also this has now been reformatted- I was shoddy before, I normally do this before posting but I was too lazy last night. Hopefully it will be easier now... Now then, on with the ficcy!

No wait- **!IMPORTANT! **

**TITAN IS NOT AN OC- HE IS TRISTAN!

* * *

**

"Well I suppose it all began when a new group of slaves arrived at my palace one mid July morning…" The Pharaoh began a faraway look in his eyes.

"Right from the moment I first set eyes on him I knew he was different. The others were what I would have expected, your average slave. But Jono, he was different. He was slightly shorter and less well built than the others; his mop of golden hair and amber eyes was what really set him apart though. His hair shone in the sun, almost blinding me and his eyes burned with some unknown flame. There was something about those eyes that unnerved me, it wasn't just the defiance which denied me of my rightful authority, there was something dark and powerful in this boy. Something wasn't sure I wanted to find out about. Still, my curiosity got the better of me and I stopped in front of him. "You… what's your name?" I demanded, using my height advantage to remind him of the power I held over him.

"That _my king_ is none of your business." He spat, the reply unnerved me even more. I was Pharaoh, I wasn't used to people defying me and I hated it. I absolutely resented it. I seethed silently as the slave driver beat the golden haired boy for his behaviour. I could've ordered his death there and then but something stopped me, a hidden force inside me. Whatever it was I was feeling it caused me to keep my mouth shut and instead I turned haughtily and returned to my rooms.

It was only as I reached my quarters that I realised why I hadn't ordered Jono's death. My personal servant, Titan looked up at me in surprise. Of course, Titan I realised, surprised I hadn't noticed the resemblance of Titan's early personality and Jono's current one. Jono reminded me of Titan who had previously been a slave before I chose him as my personal servant. Despite being a fairly loyal and mostly obedient slave Titan had always hated his position and refused to admit he was in fact, my inferior. This had been the main reason I had chosen him to be my own personal servant, I hadn't wanted on of the other mindless clones that floated around doing my every bidding. Titan had been the ideal candidate and had immediately sprang to mind, since then he had become one of my closest friends and despite still being a bit rebellious at times was filled with a loyalty towards me that s. "My king, are you alright?" I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and found myself staring into Titan's almond eyes. I nodded dumbly and collapsed upon one of my many couches. "I do not wish to intrude, it's just you have returned much earlier than usual from inspecting the new slaves and you seem sort of…" He paused looking for the right word.

"Off?" I filled in raising an eyebrow. He nodded hesitantly. I relaxed slightly, although Titan still wasn't all that polite at the best of times and still hated referring to him as anything that suggested he was of higher status than him, he would if he felt it necessary and he was a lot more respectful than he had once been. Still, despite only having been aware of his existence for no more than a few minutes I already knew that Jono was no Titan and I doubted I would ever be able to wield all that much power over the golden haired youth. Presently I felt Titan collapse bedside me and wrap a comforting arm around my shoulder. I sighed and looked up into his dark eyes; I was pleased with the strength of the bond I shared with the brunette. I just needed to reach for edges to realise the bond between us was near unbreakable. In all honesty Titan was probably my best friend, I smirked at the irony, the great Pharaoh, best friends with a mere servant. "You can talk to me you know." Titan told me, concerned. I sighed reluctantly and told him of my fears concerning Jono. By the time I had finished re-enacting my encounter to him, he was laughing. "Oh come on, in all due respect if he had as much power as you say then why is he a slave? Surely, he could have broken free at any time!" I glared playfully at the laughing teen, despite my teasing anger I knew he had a point and I was freed of my worries.

This all changed however, when I realised my High Priest too felt unnerved about the boy. Titan maintained that it was because he was relatively new to my palace, only having arrived a few months ahead of the blonde nightmare I had on my hands. I, however, held other views on the matter. I knew something was different, something _wrong_ almost and I was determined to find out what. Evidently Titan was going to be no help so I left him out, opting to involve one person only; my High Priest, Seto. We spent hours pouring over the possibilities, tracking down the blondes past, every night for months on end Seto and I continued to meet. Our research proved pointless in the end however and in December Seto finally gave up on ever finding out Jono's secrets. "Look, I'm sick of this! All were coming across is dead ends and more questions! The Ra-damned mutt has caused us more trouble than he's worth! Besides if were not careful were going to get ourselves found out." I sighed and covered my face with my hands. He really couldn't have chosen a worse time for his outburst than at that moment. I was busy in a meeting with the guards regarding the security of my palace. There had been many breaches as of late and although every one of them had in fact been secretly authorized by myself I wasn't about to ruin my name with the shady characters I'd been in contact with lately. It didn't help that important figure heads had come from all over my kingdom to attempt to solve my security breach. My subjects gasped and stared in shock at Seto and myself. I stared guiltily into Titan's betrayed eyes. His face had a much stronger effect on me than the others, I had actually given Titan reason to trust me and now I had broken it. Tristan had been there for me almost as long as I had held the Throne of Egypt. It was the last person I would have expected who came to my aid however, Jono, who had apparently been spying on us burst through the door. "Atemu!" He called, as usual refusing to refer to me properly. I bristled angrily, the last thing I needed was his lack of respect. When I turned to glare however I was stunned, gone was the arrogant sneer and angry eyes. Instead his face was graced with a look almost akin to submissiveness; his eyes glistened with uncertainness as he bowed his head and waited for my permission to speak. Still in shock I waved my hand, curious about what he was up to. "My king…" He paused wincing slightly as he spoke. "The traitor has been caught; it was someone who came from Africa. The Priest believes that some of their tribes may be planning an invasion." I gasped, not quite able to believe Jono had pulled such a lie with such a short amount of time. "Thank you Jono." I nodded successfully getting the hidden meaning across without arousing any suspicion. He seemed to realise their were still some unexplained gaps left by his lie. He turned towards Seto and bowed. "I am sorry for running off like that; I just wanted the Pharaoh to find out as quickly as possible."

"See that you don't do it again." Seto growled, reluctantly stepping into his role. One of my guards stood up and bowed before making an enquiry of his own.

"I presume you have taken this African prisoner. Where are you holding him?" We froze, this guard was just genuinely curious but his question could still catch us out. I watched as Jono and Seto stared at each other, as though communicating on some unknown level. I held my breath, praying they would pull off another lie without raising any doubts. Eventually Jono nodded and retreated a few steps behind Seto. "He escaped; I presume this is why Jono ran off to find you. The guards were all in here and we couldn't catch him." Seto explained smoothly. This response received a series of approving nods and murmurs. Save one, a dark man who I could not name stood up and spoke. "Just what is it that you are so desperate to keep under wraps, may I ask?" He asked smirking. I felt my jaw open slightly and glancing over I saw Seto's do the same. I felt sick as I realised none of us had explained what Seto thought we'd be found out for. Once again it was Jono who filled in. "Do you really think that the rest of the kingdom should find out at this stage? These are just ungrounded suspicions, ones we've had for a long time. Before we throw Egypt into panic shouldn't we at least find out more first?" By the time Jono had finished his eyes were burning again, he didn't like this man and while I didn't either I knew I could control my personal emotions. Jono, I was worried, would ruin everything with a single careless word or action. "He's quite free spirited for a slave, isn't he?" The man sneered. I growled angrily and rose to my feet. I walked up to him and rose to my full height. To my dismay I was still at least half a foot shorter, still I wouldn't back down. My leadership depended on it, as well as my own and the lives of Jono and Seto. If I was found out I realised I would be overthrown and I feared for Egypt's peace. "You often find that the slaves who show the most emotion and will are the most loyal." I ground out, glancing slightly at Titan as I spoke. I noticed a slight pink tinge touch his cheeks and I turned back, now feeling more confident. I turned slowly to look at Jono, his eyes were flashing predatorily, I shivered slightly. Whatever power he held within was dangerously close to surfacing. "Look at him. He may just be a slave but look at his eyes. Doesn't that say something to you? He's different than the other. _Better _in some ways. Look at him then look at Titan, he's my best friend and Jono reminds me of what Titan used to be like." I turned back to him and glared. "Now look me in the eye and tell me I'm doing things wrong." The taller man glared, obviously disgusted by my words, he didn't have the power to tell me otherwise however and he knew it. "Thank you." I said grinning triumphantly. I dismissed the others leaving just Titan, Jono, Seto and myself.

I turned to Jono and offered my hand. He looked at me in disdain for a few seconds before gingerly taking my hand between his fingers. He inspected it for a moment longer looking up with a small smile on his face. I smiled back reassuringly. Then, before I knew what was happening the small, sweet smile disappeared from his lips and he smirked impishly at me. I tried to jerk my hand free but his grip was surprisingly strong. My eyes widened and I began to panic. It was almost a relief when I felt a thick gob of sticky spit hit my hand, I had to admit it; I'd expected much worse. Next to me I felt my two friend's fire up. "How dare you do that to your master?" Seto hissed pinning the blonde slave against the wall. I saw Titan fly forwards and heard his fist come into contact with Jono's jaw with a sickening crack. I looked up and saw Seto release him angrily, blood dripped steadily from his mouth, yet a psychotic grin was smeared garishly across his face.

I stared in horrified fascination as he advanced upon my subjects. With almost inhuman strength he threw Seto across the room and sent Titan spiralling across the floor as his fist mashed against his face. He smirked at my defeated friends then looked up at me once more. "I didn't do this for you, I did it for _me, _you got that? I am _not_ having my secrets uncovered Atemu, you'd do well to keep that in mind." He turned and left us alone. The room was thick with tension and a silence none of us could seem to break. He was the lowest of us all yet he'd still managed to strike fear into our hearts without even trying. There was an unnamed emotion in his eyes that I could not place and that scared me all the more. My hand felt warm and slick and I could feel the yellowish spit running down my hand. My stomach lurched yet somehow I turned myself to face the others. Titan was nursing a broken nose and Seto was sitting on the floor, a thin trickle of blood dripping from his hairline. I sighed, relieved nothing more serious had occurred. A small dazed smile appeared upon Seto's face. "He looks like a cute little puppy when he's happy." He giggled blushing. I frowned and crouched next to him. It was then I noticed a glazed sheen misting up his eyes. I sighed helping him up, deciding he probably had concussion. "I don't like it when he's mad though." Seto pouted, clinging to his tri-haired king. I looked at him and nodded slightly; Titan joined us and supported him from the other side. His nose was still bleeding badly I noted, I realised I would have to have my healers examine them both. I swore softly and Seto looked up at me. "Did you see his fear? Did you? He was scared of us." Seto mumbled sadly. I froze, that look in his eyes, the one I hadn't been able to place; it was fear. I wasn't sure just what the blonde feared, just that Seto was wrong. No, it wasn't us, it was something worse, something far beyond of any of our control. It was something that lay in himself, something I knew potentially held the power to beat the God's if provoked. I knew it was in our best interests to let it lie for now, but no matter what, I promised I would find out. I didn't know how but I would find a way. I just hoped I could discover his secret before it was too late. Not just for him, or even my friends, I knew now whatever Jono was hiding had the power to destroy my entire kingdom.

* * *

A/N: **ONCE AGAIN TITAN IS TRISTAN NOT AN OC! (I WROTE THIS UP TOP ALSO BUT JUST TO BE SAFE...)**

L.J: Ooooh! Look, there seems to be a subplot involving Titan and Atemu! I swear that wasn't meant to happen!

Rianna:sweat drops: Freak, you have a seriously fucked up mind!

L.J: Anyhoo- REVEIW! It is my life when I get them- please no flamers they- never got one but it makes me sad to read other people! Constructive Crit welcome though D See ya next chappie!

Rianna: You've never been flamed?

L.J: SHUT THE FUCK UP! See ya next time:Waves:


End file.
